herofandomcom-20200223-history
David Apolskis
" I lied to you. My name isn't Scott. My name is Dave. I wanted you to know, alright, so I'll be writing to you. And I sure as hell hope that you write back." -David, professing his love towards Debra as the authorities swarm in and recapture him. David "Tweener" Apolskis is a fictional character in the American TV series Prison Break. ''At the end of the first season, he escapes from Fox River State Penitentiary along with 7 other inmates, including Michael Scofield, and John Abruzzi. '''Biography:' David Apolskis was born and raised in Boston, being raised as a normal suburban kid. In Middle School, he scored a position on his school's football team, but he was later deemed ineligible due to his poor academic performance. David later figured out that he possessed a talent in pickpocketing, and began swiping wallets from clueless people as a teenager. Eventually, one of David's victims turned to out be an undercover cop, and he was immediately caught red handed and arrested. The police searched David's apartment and found a rare Honus Wagner baseball card that that had stolen from a friend, unaware that the card was worth $300,000 at the time. As a result, David was charged with grand larceny and sentenced to five years in prison. Season 1: David arrives in Fox River and becomes a social outcast, earning the nickname "Tweener" (short for In-betweener) from other inmates for his interest in hanging out with both white and black inmates, which was discouraged at the time due to high tension and race wars between the prisoners. Wanting to earn some money, David approaches Michael Scofield, another inmate in the prison, and asks for a spot on Prison Industries. Scofield says yes, agreeing to give him a spot if he steals back a watch that a corrupt Correctional Officer had stolen from Scofield. David steals back Scofield's watch and gives it back to him, but Scofield throws David under the bus and tells him that he has changed his mind. Feeling betrayed, David starts drifting towards another C.O named Brad Bellick, who suspects Scofield is planning something. Bellick offers David food and better treatment if he spies on Scofield and gives back information, to which David agrees. But when he fails to provide Bellick with any useful information about Scofield, Bellick furiously transfers him to another cell with a very large man who goes by the nickname Avacado, who assaults and rapes him. David retaliates by slashing Avacado's penis with a razor blade, sending him to the prison infirmary. However, David knows he has only bought himself time, as Avacado will recover and seek revenge. In desperation, David turns again to Scofield, pleading for help. Scofield reluctantly informs of his escape plan, instructing David to meet him in his cell that night. The night before Avacado is set to return, David teams up with Scofield and the rest of the PI crew and they escape over the wall as they are being chased by the prison guards. As the escapees run through the woods with the authorities right on their trail, David is separated from them and is left to fend for himself.He is last seen at the end of season, sneaking into a horse trailer on the highway, and the truck drives away into the night with him hiding inside it. Season 2: David gets off the truck in St. Louis, where he shaves his head to alter his appearance and prevent other people from recognizing him. Remembering that in prison he heard another inmate speaking of buried money in Utah, he meets a young woman named Debra who is traveling there and hitches a ride with her, posing as a young college student who is heading home for summer vacation. That night, the two stop in a roadside motel, reminsing about their favorite memories and have sex in the bed. Unfortunately, David's cover is blown when Debra sees his face on a wanted poster. Rather than turning him in, Debra instructs David to leave the motel and gives him her car keys, making it appear that David had assaulted her and stolen her car instead of sharing a connection with her. David reluctantly agrees and drives as far as he can away from the motel and Debra, until he realizes that the police will trace the car. Thinking painfully of Debra, he writes the word "Aloha" on the window with his finger before abandoning the car by the side of the road. While searching for the buried loot, David runs into Scofield and his gang again, who are also looking for it. The other escapees send David out to gas up their car, but at the gas station he is apprehended by FBI agent Alexander Mahone. Mahone tries to get David to tell him where the other escapees are, but David refuses, as he remembers that back in prison he already had a reputation as being a tattletale. Mahone reminds him of his criminal record, and offers to transfer him to a minnimum security prison with no extra time on his sentence if he reveals Scofield's location. David then takes Mahone and his team to a house, presumably where Scofield and his gang are hiding out, but it turns out to be Debra's house. David professes his love towards her and admits that he lied to her, revealing his real name and that he is a fugivite from the law. The FBI agents swarm in and lead David away in handcuffs as he smiles back at Debra. While taking him back to prison, Mahone, angry that David lied to him and led him on a wild goose chase, unexpectedly pulls over and lets him out of the car. As David bravely reminds him that he will not rat Scofield and his gang out, Mahone pulls out his gun and murders him by the side of the road in cold blood. Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Sympathetic Category:Thieves Category:Betrayed Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Anti Hero Category:Nurturer